


Chibi Bedtime,Chibi Insanity

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: DBZ Chibi Adventure Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardock and King Vegeta must babysit Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta, and those two are not going to make it easy for them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The nightmare begins

"Those four are such a hand full!" a young woman said collapsing onto the couch in the palace living room, her spiky shoulder length magony black hair sticking to her sweaty face, her soft light purple eyes closed, the red cape on her armor spread out on the couch on one of the chest plates was the Saiyan-Jin royal family crest, two other women came in, one with shocking blue eyes and pure jet black hip length hair done up in a low ponytail came in and sat next to the Saiyan-Jin no Ouhi.

"Yes those boys can be a lot of trouble Zonly-sama" the other woman sat down next to them, her neck length black blue tinted hair soaked with sweat and her tired red brown eyes drooping, "Luna-san?" called Zonly sitting up, "Hai, Zonly-Sama ka?" Luna asked looking at the queen, "Your sons are quite the little trouble makers" she said smirking like her Shujin, Luna sighed, "Hai, Kakarrot-Chan and Raditz-Chan are very active" Luna said, the short haired woman next to her snorted, "Active ka?, Vegeta no Ouji is the active one, as well as my little Nappa-Chan" she said.

"Yasai-san, your little Nappa-Chan is a Youkai if I ever saw one!" Luna said gaining a glare from the Saiyan-Jin female just as the palace door opened, a man with a beard walked in first, he had the same red cape as Zonly and the same crest on his armor, his black brown hair tinted with red was sticking up in a flame shape, the other man that came in had his pure black hair sticking out in different directions on the sides of his head and he had a green scouter over his left eye, the last one to come in was very tall and bulky with muscle, a bushy tuff of black hair stuck out on his head which was the only form of hair on his head.

"We're back" the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja said, "Well, how did the training go ka?" asked Luna looking over at her Shujin, Bardock sighed, "Well; pretty good unless you leave out the part were Karoka broke the battle simulator!" he yelled at the man standing next to him, Karoka rolled his eyes, "Please Bardock! You've done it before!" he said turning to his Kanai, "Yasai, lets go home now, I'll go get Nappa-Chan" he said before four little boys ran into the room.

One of them had such long black spiky hair that it dragged along the polished white marble floor, the boy looked to be about twelve years of age, the other looked a great deal like Karoka with the single tuff of black hair on his head and looked about thirteen, the other two that ran in looked like clones of the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja and Bardock, the Bardock clone looked about seven and the Vegeta clone had to be at least eight years old, the younger boys were chasing the older boys who looked like they were being chased by killers.

"Not this again!" Yasai groaned putting her head in her hand, Zonly just sighed, stood up, walked over to the little boys and grabbed them by the collars of there armor and pulled them off the floor and carried them away from the older boys, "OKAA-SAN!" the little Saiyan-Jin no Ouji yelled trying to get out of his mothers grasp, the younger boy wiggled out of his armor and took off after Raditz before Bardock caught him this time by the collar of his blue spandex body suit.

"OTOU-SAN! LET ME GO!" the boy yelled kicking his feet, Bardock snorted and turned to Yasai and Karka, right next to them was Nappa, "You better go home now before a war starts" he said gaining nods from the couple, "I think your right Bardock-Kun, Karoka-Chan, Nappa-Chan lets go" she said and walked to the door before remembering something and turned to Luna, "Don't for get the parent teacher conference tomorrow night" she said, Luna blinked before remembering, tomorrow night was parent teacher night at the boys schools.

"Oh that's right!" Luna said glaring down at Raditz, because of Nappa and Raditz's bad behavior in school they would have to take the boys with them to the conference, Vegeta and Kakarrot however who didn't do anything wrong other then tepeaing the boys bathroom with toilet paper five months ago did not have to go, which meant they had to find someone to watch the boys who were well known for giving there babysitters a long night of living hell. "Who can we get to watch the boy's ka?" Luna asked Zonly.

"We'll do it" the Saiyan no Ouja said gaining looks from everyone, "Yah, me and Vegeta no Ouja can handle Kakarrot-Chan and Vegeta-Sama" Bardock said using different terms for the prince and king so as not to confuse who he was talking about, having two people with the same name was at times a pain in the tail, "Come now Bardock-Kun, Vegeta-Chan and Kakarrot-Chan can be very…rough with there babysitters" Zonly said, Vegeta no Ouja and Bardock had not been there to see what happened to the last sitter they had for the boys, the boys had driven the poor Onna close to insanity and had tied her to the stair way floor with duck tape and a special rope the scientists in the labs had made to hold even a Saiyan in place, Zonly still felt sorry for her.

"Come on, we can handle those two!" The king said looking over at his son who had pulled Kakarrot from Bardock grasp and was sitting with him on the couch, Zonly just sighed, she dropped it and agreed in the end, you could not change the Ouja's mind after it was made up no matter what. "Ok, but due tell me, after the boys get thought with you tomorrow were do you want to be berried ka?" Zonly said smirking widely as she went up the stairs with Luna close behind to head to there bedrooms.

"Very funny Onna!" the Ouja yelled, Bardock said there goodbyes to Yasai, Karka and there son they turned to the boys still sitting on the couch, the Ouja pointed to the stairs and looked at them, "Both of you! BED!" he yelled, the two boys jumped with shock before running up the stairs, the Ouja smirked and turned to Bardock, "Looking after those two is going to be a piece of cake!" he said getting a nod from Bardock, "Yup, they may drive others nuts but they know better then to fool around with there Otou-San's" Bardock said walking into the kitchen followed by the Ouja, mean while two pairs of black eyes watched them from the corner of the stairs railing.

"Oi, did yah hear that ka?" asked Kakarrot asked the boy next to him gaining a nod, "They think there getting out of trickery just because they think we're scared of them" Vegeta said, "That's about it Vegeta" Kakarrot said not using the royal boys title or the "Sama" at the end of his name like everyone else did, the thing of it was Kakarrot had always called him plain "Vegeta" since for as long as he had known him, which was the very day he was born, heck Vegeta was in the room while he was being born!

That day Vegeta's father had gone to a meeting on another planet leaving his mother to look after him when he was only a year old, that same day Luna's midwife had come down with a nasty flu and could not deliver the coming newborn so Zonly had decided to do her friend a favor and be her substitute midwife, Kakarrot had a very faint memory of that day, he remembered being in his Okaa-san's warm arms for the first time and looking up at his parents and Onii-san for the first time, and then to the woman next to him holding a infant with spiked up black hair before he fell asleep.

It never came to Kakarrot's mind to call him "Vegeta no Ouji or Vegeta-Sama", and since Vegeta never said anything he guessed that the Ouji was either just getting slowly annoyed at it to were one of those days in there future he would yell at him to address him correctly or that he could care less how he addressed him, "They don't know us very well do they ka?" the young Ouja to be asked his partner in crime and pranking, Kakarrot gave Vegeta a smirk so full of mischief that it would do any trouble making Chibi proud,

"Not very well at all" Kakarrot said as low evil snickering filled the hall.

*The Next night*

Zonly, Luna and Yasai stood at the door, beside them were Nappa and Raditz looking a little green as there mother glared at them, oh how they knew they would get a scolding from them when they herd there teachers reports on them, on the other side of the room was Kakarrot and Vegeta standing beside there Otou-San's smirking there heads off, oh the hell they would raise tonight was playing in there minds like a wonderful Saturday morning cartoon and they could not wait until there Okaa-San left so they could start.

"Ok you all know the rules and the main one is that the two of you are to be in bed by 9:00pm sharp" Zonly said looking at the boys who now had a look of such pure innocence on there faces that it would make them appear to be goodie goodie's to other trouble makers there age or a little older, "We will be on our best beaver Zonly-Sama" Kakarrot said, he always used "Sama" at the end of Vegeta's parents names since they were older then him, that and he wanted to sugar coat the innocent act to were they would get in less trouble when they got home and found there mates crouched in the corner rocking back and forth muttering to themselves.

Luna smiled and began to pet her sons hair gaining a soft purring sound from him, Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes, Luna stood up and walked to the door and after a last goodbye left the house, the second that door closed, the boys became the Order of Hell Raising once again and ran off down the hall with there fathers in heated pursuit, the boys ran into the bathroom and shut the door, they both snickered lightly as there fathers ran off not noticing there son's hiding in the closet, "You are such a baby you know that ka?" asked the Ouji looking at the young third class Saiyan-Jin fighter.

"What do you mean ka?" "That baka purring just a few seconds ago! Baby's purr! Neither of the two of us are baby's!" Vegeta said, "I couldn't help it, it felt nice" Kakarrot said with his bangs hiding his eyes, "Forget it we have to think up our first prank for to night…and maybe we can put our Otou-San's in the nut house!" Vegeta said smirking, "Well, what are we gonna do ka?" Kakarrot asked, both boys began thinking, Vegeta walked over to the bath tub and sat down on the rim and put his head in his hands.

Gotta be something good… the Ouji thought, suddenly Vegeta lost his balance and fell into the tub, he tried to grab the water taps but all he did was turned the cold and hot water on full blast on him, "GAAH!" Vegeta sputtered and turned the taps off "I'm soaked!" he growled, just them he herd snickering and turned his head to see Kakarrot holding in fits of laughter, "What is so funny ka?" Vegeta asked annoyed, Kakarrot just fell to the floor laughing.

"NANI?!" Vegeta yelled in angry, he never took well to being laughed at, "Your hair! It…looks like mine!" Kakarrot laughed and tried to talk, Vegeta herd either way and ran over to the mirror, his hair was soaked to were it didn't stand in it usual gravity defying style, instead his hair went down in spikes on the side of his head just like Kakarrot's, in a way they now looked like twins, a plan started to form in the eight year old Ouji's head.

Kakarrot finally regained his composure and looked over at his friend who was looking into the mirror as a smirk slowly graced his face and an evil glint appeared in his dark black eyes, Kakarrot smirked, "Ohhh! I know that look! What's the plan?" Kakarrot asked sitting cross legged of the tile floor, Vegeta came over and whispered something in the younger Saiyan-Jin's ears, as Vegeta whispered to him the same evil glint and smirk appeared on his face that Vegeta had worn just minutes ago, after Vegeta was thought telling him Kakarrot looked up at him, "Vegeta, you have an evil and twisted mind" he said and the boys started to get there plan together.

*Meanwhile*

"VEGETA-SAMA!!! KAKARROT-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Bardock yelled while the Ouja clapped his hands to his ears, "Hey Bardock? CAN YOU YELL ANY LOUDER IN MY EARS?!?!?!" he screamed at the third level fighter in a rage, "Gomen ne Vegeta no Ouja" Bardock said as two blurs began to run around the room, "Nani no hel.." be for the Ouja could say anything more the blurs stopped a few feet in front of them, in front of them were TWO Vegeta's not one but two.

"Ummm…Vegeta no Ouja…does Vegeta-Sama have a twin Onii-San or Ototo-San you never told anyone about ka?" Bardock asked, "NO HE DOES NOT HAVE NEITHER AN ONII-SAN OR A OTOTO-SAN" the Ouja yelled, they then turned to the boys, both of them had the same flame hair style, the same silver royal armor with the royal crest, the same black spandex suit under there armor and the same red cape and white gloves and boots, and both had the same smirk plastered on there face.

"Otou-San" both boys said with the same voice and manner of speech, "One of us is the real Vegeta-Sama and the other a imposter masquerading as him, lets see if you can guess the right one!" they said in union again and began running down the hall, "VEGETA-SAMA AND VEGETA-SAMA GET BOTH OF YOUR ROYAL ASSES BACK HERE OR YOUR GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!!!!" Bardock screamed, Vegeta no Ouja tapped him on the shoulder, "Bardock…THERE IS ONLY ONE VEGETA NO OUJI! THE OTHER IS YOUR SON DRESSED AS HIM!" he yelled and ran down the hall after the Chibi Saiyan-Jin fighters, "That Kakarrot-Chan is so grounded when I get my hands on his sorry ass!" Bardock said running off after the boys.


	2. Soap Follies!

"This is toooo good" Kakarrot snickered as he and his partner in trouble making set there trap, they had ran so fast that it left them time to set up there first prank of there night of trouble making, "Oh this is going to be sooooo good!" the little Ouji said rubbing his gloved hands together snickering like a madman, soon the sound of there Otou-San's foot steps began to come closer to there location which was the kitchen, "It's the pokey run!" Kakarrot yelled and ran over to his place near the cabinet so that there Otou-San's could see him and run after him not knowing of the trap that awaited them.

"Kakarrot no Baka, the word "Pokey" is not even used anymore!" Vegeta said walking over to the younger Saiyan-Jin, "There coming!" Kakarrot said in a evil sing song voice and gigging for all his seven year old body was worth, "KAMI CHIKUSHO!!!!!!!!" the Ouja of the Saiyan-Jin's screamed adding more choice swear words turning the air so blue you have thought someone had dyed air blue, "Hey Vegeta" Kakarrot called, "Nani?" Vegeta asked, "What do all those words mean ka?" he asked, the young Ouji to be just shrugged and watched as there Otou-San's came running into the kitchen and right into there trap.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two fighters slipped and fell hard on the floor as there boots slipped from the thick coat of dish soap, cooking oil and other kitchen supply's that was slippery, the Ouja screamed turning the air blue along with Bardock who continued trying to get back on his feet but kept falling down HARD on the floor and letting lose every foul word he knew in English and in Saiyan-go, the two Chibi Saiyan-Jin's were laughing there heads off, Vegeta was leaning against the kitchen counter while Kakarrot was on his knees laughing his face red and clutching his stomach.

"YOU LITTLE GAKI'S!!!" Bardock yelled glaring venom at the two Saiyan-Jin's who's laughing had now stopped, Bardock raised his ki and flew up into the air, Vegeta and Kakarrot's eyes widened in pure fear as Bardock glared down at them, "Ohhhh Kami are we ever dead…" Kakarrot said voice stuttering more then a little, Vegeta looked around and saw that the laundry shoot was in close rang and grabbed Kakarrot by the arm and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and before Bardock could do anything jumped head long into the laundry shoot with Kakarrot in tow.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" Bardock yelled and flew over to the shoot and tried to jump in after them only to find that he was to big to fit into the little shoot, he could here the echoing voice of his youngest son calling from the depths of the long metal tunnel, "Gomen Otou-San but you to big for this ride hahaha!" the two boys laughter could be herd all the way down, meanwhile the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja had finally gotten himself off the kitchen floor with out falling back down and walked over to Bardock to try and get him out of the shoot, "I can't believe those two!" Bardock said as he finally was pulled out of the shoot, "Come on Bardock…we better hurry down to the laundry and catch those two" the Ouja explained and ran down the hall with Bardock close behind over to the stairs that lead to the laundry room.

*Meanwhile*

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakarrot laughed as he slid down the laundry shoot with the Saiyan no Ouji in front which was bad luck for him since he fell in the laundry basket bellow first with Kakarrot falling on top of him, "Itai…!" Vegeta moaned as Kakarrot fell on top of him with full force, "WOW! That was fun wasn't it Vegeta ka?...Vegeta?" Kakarrot called wondering were his friend had disappeared to, "VEGETA! WERE ARE YOU KA?!" Kakarrot screamed, "WILL YOU DEMARINASAI AND YAKA MASHI KA?!?!" the Ouji screamed and pushes the younger fighter off him and out of the cloths filled basket.

"Vegeta there you are…nani were you yelling for ka?" Kakarrot asked gaining Vegeta a sweat drop behind his head, "Baka yaro…" Vegeta muttered using one of the new words he had learned from his Otou-San's little swearing episode a few minutes before, "Nani that mean Vegeta ka?" Kakarrot asked, "How would I know ka? Now come on before our Otou-San's get down here…we need to think of the next prank to pull!" Vegeta said and got out of the minutes and running over to one of the washers before giving Kakarrot a funny look,

"You've got something on your head…" Vegeta said and then grabbed a few boxes of laundry soap from the near by table and began spilling it into the washer, Kakarrot gave a puzzled look and grabbed what was on his head and pulled it off and looked at it, "Oi, Vegeta what do you think this thing is ka?" Kakarrot asked holding up the article of clothing, Vegeta looked up from pouring the fifth box of soap into the washer and starred at the item in question, the thing had strapped on each side and looked to be made of some kind of stretchy fabric, in the middle of the front were two cups and there were two bits of fabric in the back with hooks on them, that's right everyone, Kakarrot the native innocent little Saiyan-Jin was holding a bra.

"You really are a baka" Vegeta said throwing away the now empty box and jumping off the washer and walking over to his partner in pranks, "ANYONE with half a brain knows that that is a sling shot baka!" the Ouji said taking the "sling shot" from Kakarrot and grabbing one of the laundry carts and stretching it out on the carts pushing handles and then grabbed a near by red shirt out of the laundry basket and balled it up and put it in one of the cups, then he pulled it back and let it soar off into the wall, "See?" Vegeta said and Kakarrot nodded, "Now come on and help me fill and the washers with soap so we can flood this place, it will take hours for our Otou-San's to clean up!" Vegeta said.

Kakarrot nodded and pick up a box of soap before getting an idea of his own to make this little prank even more fun, he walked over to the Ouji who was filling the last washer with soap, "Oi Vegeta!" Kakarrot called, "Nani is it now ka?" Vegeta said filling the washer fully with the last box of washing soap and climbing off it, Kakarrot smirked and began whispering his idea to the young Ouja to be, as Kakarrot reveled his plan to the Ouji he began to smirk, "Well?" asked Kakarrot, Vegeta smirked, "You may not be such a baka after all…much anyway" Vegeta said getting everything ready with Kakarrot giving a hand.

*Meanwhile*

"Vegeta-Sama, when were the stairs to the laundry room so long ka?" Bardock said running down the stairs, "Yaka mashi we're almost there!" the Ouja said just as a funny smell hit Bardock's nose, "Do…you smell soap ka?" asked Bardock gaining an annoyed look from the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja, "It is the laundry room Bardock no baka I think we would smell soap!" Vegeta said as they came to the door of the laundry room which had soap and water seeping from the bottom, "I don't like the looks of this sir…" said Bardock as the Ouja opened the door…

"KKKKKUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Ouja and Bardock cursed as they slipped on the soapy floor and went flying into the wall, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ONE THOSE GAKI'S!" the Ouja screamed, "Oi! One of those Gaki belongs to me!" Bardock said a little annoyed, the Ouja looked around and saw his son on one of the carts used to bring clean cloths back up to there owners rooms, and what was stretched on its handles made his eyes bulge out, "Is that a…" he began to say as a soapy shirt hit him in the back or the head, the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja turned to see Kakarrot on a similar cart holding a balled up foam covered red tank top in his soap covered hands.

"Kuso" Bardock said looking at the two trouble making Otoko's standing on the carts, "Vegeta-Sama…our mates are going to kill us when they see the laundry room like this…" Bardock said looking around the room, soap covered everything in the room in a thick foamy mess and on the floor suds were floating around in knee deep water that had random articles of cloths floating in it, "Your telling me that ka?" the Ouja said annoyed gaining a puzzled look from his son, "Otou-San I thought you said no self respecting Saiyan-Jin would allow themselves to be controlled by an Onna…" the young Ouji said.

"VEGETA-SAMA IS A LIAR!!!" Kakarrot yelled and stuck the red tank top into the "sling shot" and then shot it and it hit the poor Ouja square in the face making him go backwards into the wall, the Ouji just as fast grabbed a near by foam covered black spandex suit and shot it right at Bardock covering his face blinding him, "Kakarrot quick! Tie them together!" Vegeta yelled, Kakarrot grabbed a black bandanna that was floating around in there home made lake and ran over to his Otou-San and the Ouja and tied there hands together good and tight to were not even a Super Elite Saiyan-Jin fighter could brake free.

"You two Chibi Gaki…" Bardock muttered darkly under his breath, "That and we are making your night a living hell!" Vegeta grinned, the Ouja's face paled, "Where did you learn such language!" The Saiyan-Jin no Ouja yelled, his son and hair gave him a puzzled look, "From you! You yell things like that every time you get pissed off!" Vegeta snapped using another one of his fathers "Adult words" as Bardock snickered loudly looking at the Ouja, "Vegeta-Sama I think you better not use anymore foul words around your son unless you want your mate to hear her son cursing" Bardock said laughing out loud.

"YAKA MASHI!" the Ouja yelled, after Bardock shut up he tried to get off the flooded floor, taking Bardock with him "Um…Vegeta-Sama…" Bardock called, "Nana?" the Ouja asked, "Um…the boys have run off again…" Bardock said looking around the room, the little Saiyan-Jin trouble makers must have run off when there Otou-San's were busy yelling at each other.

"CHIKUSHOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja as too certain Chibi Saiyan-Jin's ran off in search of another trouble making prank laughing as they went.


	3. Youkai Chibi's are not fun to baby-sit!

"Darn it!" the Ouja yelled, he and Bardock were trying to get back up the stairs but were having poor luck in doing so thanks to there Youkai spawned sons, they had to catch the two hell raisers before there mates got home and saw the Oujou in such a state of mess, "Of all my years of being Ouja of Vegetasei I never thought I would be thrown this low by my own musuko" the Ouja hissed thought his teeth, Bardock didn't say anything, it had been a while since some of the Saiyan-Jin's had moved from Vegetasei to Chikyuusei.

"Well, Vegeta-Sama look on the bright side" Bardock said trying not to bang his head on the low ceiling, "Nani is that ka?!" the Ouja snapped, "Well…if a musuko is such trouble just think how much trouble a musume would be?" Bardock said and began to laugh a little, the Ouja of all Saiyan-Jin's rolled his eyes and stomped up the remaining stairs making Bardock slam his head good and hard on the stair way ceiling,

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Meanwhile*

"Why are we in your parent's room ka?" asked Kakarrot chewing on a cookie he had grabbed when they past the cooking oil coated kitchen, "We're going to do the one thing that will hurt our Otou-San's osu pride the most!" the young Ouji said going over to his Okaa-San's cherry wood dresser and reached on top of it and started grabbing a few things off it, "How *munch* are we *chew* going to do that ka?" Kakarrot said swallowing the remains of his cookie, "With this!" the Ouji said holding out the little tubes and brushes that he got off his Okaa-San's dresser.

"Is that nani I think it is ka?" Kakarrot said picking up two of the silver and gold tubes from his royal tomodochi's hands, "Vegeta you are such a Youkai!" Kakarrot said snickering before a thought crossed his mind, "Oi, how are we going to put it on them ka? They won't let us do it willingly you know!" Kakarrot pointed out to the Ouji who just smirked wickedly, "I think we need to take a trip over to the healing room" the Ouji said walking out the door, "Um…nani for ka? We aren't hurt or sick" Kakarrot said, "You'll see" was all the Ouji said, "Ok then…but could we at least find a bag to carry all this stuff ka?!" Kakarrot asked looking at the bunch of tubes, brushes and compacts that the Ouji put on the bed.

*Meanwhile*

"Where could they be Vegeta-Sama?" Bardock asked walking down the hall, they had finally got out of that annoying bandanna the boy's had tired them with and were continuing there search for there son's, "They have to be around here some where" the Ouja said looking into the study and then over to the battle simulator room, they checked the Elite, Second and Third class training rooms with little luck in finding the trouble makers, "Kami! Nani did those two do, fall thought a black hole or something ka? I can't find them anywhere, Vegeta-Sama or Kakarrot-Chan…" Bardock said walking out of the battle room.

"They can't have just vanished!" the Ouja said, meanwhile there son's were over by the door of the healing chambers waiting for there Otou-San's to pass by, "You sure this is going to work Vegeta ka?" asked Kakarrot holding a black cloth ball in his hand and removing the surgery mask from his face, "And why did we have to wear those odd masks ka?" Kakarrot asked gratefully breathing in the air that didn't smell like the stale plastic smell the mask forced him to breath in, "Hai I'm sure this is going to work and we had to wear those "odd" masks so this stuff wouldn't effect us" the Ouji said pulling off his mask, the Ouji then picked up all the bottles that they had taken out and put them back, then he walked back to the table and picked up his black ball and walking over to the door of the healing room.

"So nani is this stuff supposes to do ka?" Kakarrot asked, the Ouji smirked evilly, "It will allow us to get close enough to put that stuff on our Otou-San's" the Ouji said, "Naze?" Kakarrot asked his tail wiggling franticly with pent up curiosity, the Ouji just snickered, "You'll see soon enough…" the Ouja to be said "You don't think anyone will mind us cutting holes in the black spandex suits do you ka?" asked Kakarrot, the Ouji just snorted "We needed something to put this stuff in that would brake open easily, besides we only used two suits" the Ouji said as the Saiyan-Jin no Ouja and Bardock came stopping down the hall looking in every room they passed and cursing the air blue when they found the room didn't contain there hell raising kids.

"Ready Kakarrot ka?" asked the Ouji putting his mask back on, "Hai, but do we need the annoying masks ka?" asked Kakarrot holding up the mask, "Do you want to be effected like our Otou-San's ka?" the Ouji asked his voice muffled by the mask on his face, "Iiye…" Kakarrot sighed looking at the mask, "Then Yaka mashi, demarinasai and put the norou mask on!" Vegeta said looking out the door, "I really don't think we should be using words like that…" Kakarrot muttered to himself putting the mask on and winced at the funny plastic smell his highed Saiyan-Jin sense of smell picked up.

"Get ready there close" Vegeta said lifting the black ball in the air ready to throw, Kakarrot did the same and waited for the Ouji's sign to go ahead with there plan,

"NOW!"

Kakarrot along with the Ouji jumped out of the healing room door way facing there shocked Otou-San's and threw there black balls at them, the balls of cloth fell to the floor releasing the white powder inside them covering the hall way to were everything looked white, when the white dusty powder finally cleared away, the hall way no longer contained a angry pair of Otou-San's but two sleeping Otou-San's, "Looks like that sleeping powder worked!" Vegeta said taking off his mask since he no longer needed it, "Hai, good thing the doctors keep some on hand in case there's no sleeping gas for operations huh ka?" said Kakarrot gratefully taking of the annoying mask.

"Now let's hurry up…I don't know how long this stuff lasts and we need to be done before it does or our Otou-San's will wake up and they're going to have our tails" Vegeta said, "Good point!" Kakarrot said, they pulled out the bag full of the tubes, compacts and other things and took random ones for the bag and got to work snickering the whole time and when they were done they went back to the royal bedroom and put what they took back in there places, "I wish we could see there faces when they wake up!" Vegeta snickered evilly, "I can't believe you thought of doing that! They are going to be sooooo mad! There going to ground us till we're roku-jyuu!" Kakarrot said falling down on the royal bed laughing.

Vegeta snickered, they would with out a doubt be grounded that long but first he was going to have a little fun before they got in trouble, the young Ouja to be grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and hit Kakarrot good and hard with it, "HEY!" Kakarrot yelled, he grabbed one of the remaining pillows and slammed it on the Ouji's head flatting his gravity defining to his head were it stuck out in a spiky circle, "HAH YOU LOOK FUNNY HAHAHAHA!!!!" Kakarrot yelled laughing his tail off at the Ouji who got annoyed and pelted his pillow at the third classes face…

*Meanwhile*

Bardock woke up yawning and scratched his head and looked around, "Nani am I doing on the floor ka?" he said to himself and looked over to the Ouja next to him and screamed,

"KAMI!!! VEGETA-SAMA WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Ouja woke up with a start looking around for any sign of danger, when he didn't see anything he turned to Bardock and his face went pale,

"YOU LOOK LIKE A SHOUJOU!!!!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I LOOK LIKE A SHOUJOU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE A SHOUJOU!!!!!" yelled the Ouja

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A SHOUJOU YOU DO WITH ALL THAT MAKE UP ON!" Bardock screamed

"NANI?!?!?! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH MAKE UP ON!!!!!" Ouja hollered

Both Saiyan-Jin men walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both "men" had on make up, Bardock had pan cake, glittery black lip stick, red blush, black eye shadow and green mascara on while the Ouja had on all red make up and on his forehead in red lip stick someone had drawn the Royal Saiyan-Jin Family chest, "Who…who!?" asked Bardock looking at his womanly face in the mirror, "Who?! I'll tell you who! Our soon to be dead Musuko did this that's who!!!" the Ouja screamed making his voice eco around the enclosed bathroom walls, suddenly there sharp Saiyan-Jin hearing picked up noises, noises coming from the royal bedroom.

"I bet my scouter those chibi gaki are in yours and Zonly-Sama's bedroom" Bardock said getting angry, "Come on Bardock!" the Ouja said heading in the direction of the royal bed room, when they got there they herd thumping noises and laughing coming from inside, "Nani the hell is going on in there ka?" Bardock asked, "I don't know…but I'm going to find out!" the Ouja said opening the door and getting pelted with a wave of white satin pillows.

"YOU MISSED DEAD AIM!" the Ouji's voice yelled, "I AM NOT A DEAD AIM!" Kakarrot said as another pillow flew out of the door and smacked Bardock in the face, "HAI YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MISSED THREE TARGETS IN TRAINING CLASS THE OTHER DAY!" The Ouji hollered throwing a pillow but missed and had it fly out the door and hit the Ouja as he was getting of the floor from the first wave of pillows, "AT LEAST I HIT SOME OF MY TARGETS!" Kakarrot yelled until he realized his mistake, "THAT'S IT!" the Ouji screamed as a huge wave of pillows were herd slamming against the wall of the bed room, Bardock and the Ouja finally got off the floor and ran into the bed room.

They both tried to grab the pillows from the two boy's but were having trouble doing so since the two boy's kept lifting the pillows in the air to try and take a swing at the other and ended up hitting there Otou-San's on the head before bringing the pillow down into empty air, this continued for a good amount of time until Bardock and the Ouja lost there patients and slammed the boy's in the heads with pillows of there own until all out war broke out, finally one noise, one annoyed scream broke the yells that could be herd probably five blocks down the street…

"NANI IS GOING ON HERE KA?!?!?!?"

The boy's and the men stopped what they were doing to look over at the door, there was an angry and annoyed Saiyan-Jin no Ouhi tapping her foot on the floor glaring at them, behind her was Luna and Yasai with a solemn Nappa and Raditz next to them looking down at the floor, a huge hint that the conference at school had not gone well at all, "We just get back after hearing that Nappa and Raditz BOTH we're responsible for switching the signed on the bathroom doors at school a week ago and then what do we come home to find hmmm?!" said Luna angry as a hornet.

"We find the kitchen floor covered in soap and cooking oil, the laundry room flooded, and only Kami will ever know WHY the hall way is covered with white powder and two body suits have holes in them AND WHY ARE YOU AND VEGETA-SAMA WEARING MAKE UP?!" Luna screamed noticing there mates new looks, the two young Saiyan-Jin kids snickered there heads off, "START EXPLAINGING!" The Ouhi said glaring hard and angrily at the men, the young Ouji spoke up, "We were having a pillow fight until this kisama started saying I was a dead aim!" the Ouji said pointing at Kakarrot and gaining all the adults eyes on him.

"YOU CALLED ME A DEAD AIM FIRST!" Kakarrot pointed out before Zonly spoke up making them stop talking, she looked angrier then before, "Vegeta-Chan, who taught you that word ka?" Zonly asked looking at her musuko with a pure look that said not to lie, "Otou-San said it, that and a bunch of other words I think you might not want to hear…" the Ouji said after getting the message from her look, the Ouhi's eyes narrowed in pure rage and fury as well as Luna's Yasai grabbed Nappa's hand and slowly step other to the stair case, "I think this would be a good time for me to leave, Ja ne!" she said and walked at a fast pace down the stairs and out the door, Raditz had ran off to his room already in hopes of appreciating a few minutes of freedom before getting punished, in the royal bed room the screaming was so loud that they could be herd all the way to another solar system somewhere.

"YOU WERE SAYING FOUL WORDS IN FRONT OF OUR MUSUKO KA?!?!?!" the Ouhi screamed

"BARDOCK DO YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF KAKARROT-CHAN KA?!?!?!" Luna hollered

Both men had shocked looks in there eyes, mean while the two young Saiyan-Jin boy's sat on the bed looking on, Kakarrot pulled out a huge bag full of cookies and offered some of them to the Ouji as there Otou-San's began trying to calm down there mates but having very bad luck at it, "This is almost better then the tournament!" Kakarrot said munching on his cookie as he saw his Otou-San get smacked in the head by his Okaa-San, "No way! Fighting is way better then watching!" the Ouji said swallowing his cookie and reaching for another, "Yah, your right!" Kakarrot said biting into his cookie as there Otou-San's screams filled the room,

"SOMEBODY…HEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
